


Rightful Claim

by drainbamage954 (cats_cradle6766)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_cradle6766/pseuds/drainbamage954
Summary: Baekhyun has been left to be claimed by his alpha in a speechless ritual, after which he's determined to make the claim last longer than just one night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesockmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/gifts).



> Originally written for thesockmonster on twitter and then converted. This is mostly just an excuse to write porn and subaek.

All Baekhyun has known his life has been the world of the priestesses and priests, the elders who raised him away from the others. Him and the other omegas, waiting for their coming of age day when he'd be laid out for the strongest and most able of the alphas of the tribe to claim him. It is a honor, a rite of every omega that has come before him and which will follow.

It doesn't make him any less apprehensive and wondering as he's led to the small hut that will be his and his mate's for the evening once he's found. In the warmth of the enclosure on his age day, he's prepared by the elders of his tribe and given specific instructions that his victor will come and claim him. He may not speak, as this is a ritual and the significance of the night is pressed into his mind before a mask is placed over the top half of his face and he's stripped and wrapped in furs.

He can hear the howls outside, the sounds of the hunt and smells the adrenalin in the air, the burning of alphas. The pulse of his own heart grows as his own body heats, breathing coming short as the night progresses deeper and deeper as he lays on the bed in the center of the hut, wrapped in only those furs. He realizes what it is when his skin is burning and his own primal need is gnawing at him, restless on the large bed prepared for him and the ritual.

His first heat.

He sinks his teeth into his lower lip trying to choke down a whine as his fists clench in the furs to keep from touching himself. Baekhyun knows the rules.

A sudden rustle outside has him looking up, face flushed and staring as the flap of the small hut is pushed aside and a shirtless warrior walks in, slight but strong, with paint drawn over his firm chest and reeking of the intoxicating warm tang of an alpha. He too is wearing a mask, covering the top half of his face and he pauses at the inside of the door, letting the flap fall and taking a moment to take in Baekhyun, his eyes glinting behind his mask. He stands for a moment, eyes raking over slowly Baekhyun, flushed and panting as his heady scent fills the air, making Baekhyun dizzy.

Baekhyun can feel his gaze, burning as it slips down him, and biting down the urge to call for him, to growl at him to get over here because Baekhyun's patience has been fraying for hours. He pushes himself up, letting the fur robes fall from him, leaving him naked and bared to the alpha who is radiating his own want. It makes Baekhyun's resolve dissolve dangerously, feeling his body shift and yearn, slickness spreading down his thighs and cock achingly hard as he stands and looks at the alpha that has won the hunt for him.

It's only a few more moments before the alpha steps for him, not reaching or touching or anything, just moving until they're face to face, body head radiating into each other. Baekhyun's breath is coming too short, just wanting to grab the other man and meld them together, his body screaming to do so. He can smell how much the other man wants him, how badly this alpha wants to take him and fuck him, his eyes dark and feral behind his mask this close.

_You must be silent,_ Baekhyun had been told. _You may not speak._

When the alpha finally moves, it's simple, just a light brush to the side of Baekhyun's neck, making him gasp and let out a soft whine. He leans into the touch eagerly as it travels down, the other hand joining it along Baekhyun's skin, drawing lines of scorching heat over his body, dark eyes dragging over him. Baekhyun has to reach out to hold, wrapping his hands so tight around the other's slim hips his fingers turn nearly white, almost bruising. It makes his partner hiss, but Baekhyun likes it, hearing him and feeling the touch against his skin turn darker, pressing deeper and making him gasp, hips jerking forward and pushing closer, needing contact.

His breath catches when the alpha pushes closer, leaning in to press his nose into the crook of Baekhyun's neck, nosing up the soft inviting skin as Baekhyun's air halts in his lungs, gasping and baring it for the taking, body thrumming with it.

The word please echoes on overlapping repeat in his mind as rough lips graze over his skin, followed by teeth, sending his nails to dig into firm flesh so deep and hard it breaks the skin. It earns him a rough low growl, the grip at his hips pulling roughly, pressing them flush together and Baekhyun lets out a loud appreciating moan as he feels hardness matching his own pressing against his, delicious and enticing. There is no bite though, instead just a purposeful lick over his skin that has him gasping, body weakening as his legs shake, body pulsing with the simple touch. Flushed hot and shivering, he lets himself be pushed back, laid down on the bed behind him soft with furs and bedding as the alpha slips to cover him, mouth slowly pulling over his skin in agonizing bliss.

Baekhyun remembers through the fogged haze of need in his mind the elders telling him it would be quick, that the alphas would not stand on ceremony, that he would be bred and that his mate would return later to properly claim him. This is nothing like what he'd been told, the numbing maddening scent of the alpha's burning want to fuck him, to burying himself in Baekhyun so deep he can't breathe is so heavy on Baekhyun's tongue but he's makes no point in acting on it. Instead, he's carefully mapping out Baekhyun's body under him with soft licks, touches and bites that make all the air Baekhyun tries to drag into his lungs too little.

The grip at his hips tightens every time Baekhyun arches, legs spreading wider to show where he needs and is ignored, low growls and harder bites administered when Baekhyun buries his hands in soft dark hair. It grows louder when he grips as he feels he's going to cum just from the light teasing bites and sucks at his nipples, tender and spine arching as he whines and pants and vocalizes his desperation rather than speaks. He's sobbing by time his cocks is taken in between soft lips and teased carefully, the gentle bobbing down his length making him shake as two fingers easily slip inside his already weeping hole and tease him. He's barely been touched before he's coming, crying out and filling a foreign mouth. Trembling and still hard, his body aching with a dull throb of need, his heat intensifying, he tries to spread himself further, dropping his hands from soft hair to reach for the scant covering the alpha has at his waist.

He growls, lurching up when the other tries to pull away from him, and snaps his teeth at him, too gone and drawn out to care about his behavior as he grabs him through the thin cloth and squeezes around his cock pointedly, eliciting a snarl mixed with a low moan. Seeming to understand, the alpha lets him undress him, the warm heavy weight of his full cock in Baekhyun's hands making him shiver in anticipation of it inside of him, fucking him open and deep, filling him.

All the while, the alpha does nothing, hands slowly raising the flesh of Baekhyun's sides as Baekhyun divests him of his minimal garments. He doesn't move when Baekhyun is done, body aching and waiting and it is only when Baekhyun leans in to nip lightly at him, catching his chin, that he shifts, angling down and pushing Baekhyun back, mouth parting as Baekhyun eagerly takes his lower lip between his teeth and tugs.

As he tries to shift, to push his fingers back into Baekhyun, Baekhyun growls, sinking his teeth in deep to the tender flesh of his lips as he cants his hips, trying to tell without words. Those dark eyes flicker, and without pause he shifts, pushing Baekhyun's hand out of the way and settling on the backs of his thighs, pushing them up and open, finally earning a low appreciative whine from the omega as he situates over him. His eyes meet Baekhyun's ones, breaths short as they mingle, and Baekhyun only replies by wrapping his arms around him, holding on as he tries to rock down onto his cock.

Baekhyun tips his head back, letting out a long low moan as he's filled, the alpha over him pushing in to the hilt, slipping easily as Baekhyun's own body accommodates him. He pauses, as if to wait for Baekhyun to adjust, and Baekhyun moans, trying to roll down and fuck, finally filled and wanting more, fingers digging into a strong muscled back. Those dark eyes flicker only once before he pulls out, thrusting back in hard and fast, pulling a delighted whine from the back of Baekhyun's throat as he sets a hard and rushing pace, fucking into Baekhyun purposefully, driving into him deep and without mercy, hips narrow and slamming into him, hard and almost painful with intensity.

Baekhyun is too lost to care, body reacting to the final connection that it's been desperate for since the alpha walked in, scent strong and maddening and finally mixing with him, pressing into his skin and soaking into him. Baekhyun wants to demand, to scream for more, to ask for him to fuck him just how he wants, how he's needing, and chokes it back, head tipping back and baring his neck as he moans wantonly. He rocks himself to try to meet every thrust as he feels the alpha's cock swell inside of him, pushing deeper and slipping over his prostate, making him nearly sob as it spikes through him.

The alpha doesn't touch him, instead fucking him open deeper and harder as the knot slowly expands, locking them together until Baekhyun is nearly sobbing. The pleasure in his body is so high he feels as if he'll fall apart as he's spread open, wider and wider and so close, the swollen cock in him filling him so it's hard to breathe as it drives into his prostate repeatedly. Heated breath on his face and over his skin barely keeps Baekhyun present and he cries out as the pace slips, unraveling as the alpha begins to lose it, his own soft voice letting out soft moans and whines into Baekhyun's neck. Baekhyun screams, spine bowing high into an arch as his orgasm slams into him, fingers scrabbling over a sweat slick back as his whole body throbs, barely registering the harsh and claiming bite that sinks into the side of his neck, digging deep and tearing into his skin.

He barely registers the throb of his alpha's cock in him, the strong pulsing as he comes with a growl and buries in as deep as he can, filling him with his seed as he comes into his willing and spasming body. Panting heavily and every part of him tingling, Baekhyun blinks to the feeling of a soft tongue soothing over the wound at his neck and the fullness inside of him as the alpha's knot connects them, buried in him as his thighs ache pleasantly, shifted to wrap around narrow hips. He can feel his body humming, though sated for the moment, his heat abating for the moment as he revels in the feeling of being claimed.

Letting his hands travel down an abused and sweaty back, he lets himself relax, blinking slowly up at his alpha as he pulls off to look down at him, what's visible of his face flushed and lips red from Baekhyun's blood and bruising. He wants so badly to take off the mask, to see who his mate is, but holds back, knowing to do so would ruin the ritual. Instead, he reaches up and cups his face, pulling him down to meet his lips in a hard crude kiss, licking into his mouth and making his own claim, tightening his thighs and pulling his alpha as deep as he can, forcing his knot into him and making them both moan.

He can feel his body slowly prickling again, knowing it won’t be long before he's wanting again. Baekhyun closes his eyes, resting back as this alpha drags his mouth down his tender neck, feeling the cock in him slowly lessen even as it hardens again, knowing tonight is not yet over.

  
  


~

When Baekhyun wakes, the light of day is seeping through the thatched roof over him, and he's alone. His whole body aches with a pleasant deep pain and his skin sticks in the same pleasant way. He's still exhausted, and a part of him aches deeper, being alone clashing with what his body wants, what it yearns for, the comforting and hot smell of the alpha from the night before still heady at the back of his tongue as he lies alone and stares up into the sunlight, cool even with the furs wrapped around him to keep him warm. The space beside him is still warm, which means he hasn't been alone for long, and he closes his eyes, pushing down the regret of not having removed the mask the night before to find who his mate is.

It isn't his place, nor would it have been remotely okay if the alpha had removed his disguise. This is how it always is, where they mate for breeding, Baekhyun filled by the strongest alpha of the packs in hopes of a litter to fill him.

_If_ his alpha chooses to find him, to claim him again, and Baekhyun can find him amid the maddening scent of the tribe upon being released later today, he can choose to stay with him, or remain unclaimed.

His mind drifting back to the soft kisses and touches over his skin from the night before, Baekhyun shifts, the ache in his thighs and lower back making him wince. The incessant gnawing in his chest indicates his choice when the elders find him, still weak and worn from his first short heat and mating, they carefully pull him from the bed, removing his mask in silence and leading him from the small hut. They don't speak to him, even as he lets out small gasps of pain, limping as his back throbs with each step from being fucked over and over and over the night before, each round more vigorous that the last until they'd lain spent and boneless together with Baekhyun on his stomach and his alpha draped over him, gently throbbing inside him in his own climax.

It isn't until Baekhyun has been placed in a bath, left to soak and relax, one of the priestesses gently assisting him, that he talks.

"Who was he?" he croaks, voice still raw from screaming the night before.

"I cannot tell you," the woman says, flashing him a small smile. "How was he?" she asks, her eyes dancing.

"He was-" Baekhyun pauses, remembering what the elders had told him of his mate during the ritual. How much it clashed with his experience the last night. "He was different," Baekhyun says quietly. He watches the water slip through his fingers, the dull throbbing ache in him almost hungry. "I want him."

The woman looks at him for a long moment, before she nods slowly.

She helps him dress when he finally exits the bath, wrapping him in familiar robes of an adult. He is of age, and with the bright red mark blossoming down his neck and shoulder, he's clearly claimed. There is a hut for him, built and reserved for him and his litter and, possibly, his mate.

There is no ceremony when Baekhyun is released, the tribe simply looking to him in curiosity, their scents all mixing together before Baekhyun of beta and alpha and a few other claimed omegas like himself. He knows he smells fresh, the newly twined smells of his own and the alpha from the night before.

Eyes skimming over those there, he finds none that catch like the night before, his heart stilling hard in his chest as he finds no sign of his alpha, jaw setting as he pushes through the crowd with a fixed smile towards his new home.

Inside is simple and plain, just a normal home built and set up for him already with food and bedding and tools. Hand resting over his abdomen, Baekhyun decides to wait, looking towards the bed and thinking of how he'll find the one to sleep beside him.

  
  


~

It takes two weeks, when the scent is almost gone from his skin and his body still shows no sign of child, that Baekhyun finally grasps the first hint of the scent that had pressed into his skin. He's returning from bargaining with the local harvester when he catches it. He doesn't even think, instead body tightening as he drops his things and runs, bolts in the direction of the scent and crashes through the trees as his mind focuses.

He wants it.

Finally crashing through a clearing, he comes to the main barracks deep in the woods, where most of the warriors who protect the village live, kept distant as most alphas around betas and omegas are less rational.

One of the alphas looks up in shock when he comes bounding into the clearing, panting and looking around wildly.

"Can i-"

"Where is he?" Baekhyun demands, turning to him with determined fire in his eyes. "Where are they? I need him."

"You..." The alpha looks at him with wide eyes before his expression shifts, clearly picking up on the smell clinging to Baekhyun's skin. "They'll be back at sundown. They only just returned from a hunt today."

"I'll wait," Baekhyun says, shoulders stiff and set as he looks around, trying to follow the scent and the alpha laughs at him, loud.

"Are you sure he even wants you?" he asks, sounding obnoxiously pompous and Baekhyun turns to him sharply, making his laughter falter. "Look kid, if he mated you and then didn't come back to claim you, that usually means-"

"Shut the fuck up," Baekhyun barks viciously at him, nerves taught and angry.

The alpha looks taken aback. "I'm just telling you, don't expect too much just to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt," Baekhyun tells him gruffly, turning away. He remembers the way he had been touched, the almost reverent way that fingers and lips had graced over his skin, and the burn in those eyes. That wasn't just mating; that was claiming.

It's nearly dusk when the other alphas return, a few of them pausing and taking in Baekhyun, some taking interest as they step closer. Baekhyun stares them down, senses high as he tries to pick out a familiar tone in the strong stench of alpha radiating off of them all. "What are you doing here?" one of them asks, frowning as he steps forward and into Baekhyun's space. "This is no place for a barely bonded omega. Go home."

"I'm not going alone," Baekhyun tells him firmly, and a few of the alphas laugh, low and dangerous as one of them steps forward.

The one closest to Baekhyun widens his eyes, stepping in and Baekhyun pulls away briefly as he reaches for the still visible bruise at Baekhyun's neck, fading to yellow and dark purple. "It's dangerous for you here," he tells Baekhyun, his cat-like eyes dark as his own dark tang rolls off him. "I advise you to go home."

"Or what?" Baekhyun snarls. "You know better than to touch a claimed omega, and you're all idiots if you think-"

"You're hardly claimed," the alpha cuts him off with a hard look. "One night hardly counts as claiming. Even with a mark like that."

"What's going on?" says a new voice, edged and angered as it pushes through the circle of alphas. With a final look, the alpha closest to Baekhyun steps back, his hand falling away as another slighter figure pushes his way to the center of the ring, looking around with anger lining his face before his eyes settle on Baekhyun and widen, darkening.

Baekhyun barely has to notice the change on the air to know him. His body responds fast, flaring at the closeness of the alpha, and his breath stops finally taking in the uncovered face of his mate, handsome and smooth, dark with authority and anger and lips a dull pink. Inviting for Baekhyun to bite them into a dark red and run his fingers down so hard to bruise red over that pale skin and make it his.

"What are you doing here?" he says, his voice low and cold, eyes fixed on Baekhyun.

The harsh tone is like a slap, and makes anger twist in his gut. "I-"

"You know why he's here, Junmyeon," the alpha that had stepped to Baekhyun earlier bites out, glaring. "We can all smell it."

Junmyeon lips thin to a line as he looks at the other alpha. "Inside," he directs, looking at all the alphas around him. "Now. All of you." A swift jerk of his head indicates the building behind them. Amazingly, the alphas all obey, albeit with a bit of grumbling and growling as they do so, which earns a loud harsh snarl from Junmyeon as they pass. "Not you," Junmyeon snaps, turning to Baekhyun and holding up a hand to him, eyes hard as Baekhyun makes to move. "You stay."

Baekhyun's teeth clench hard, creaking in his jaw as he's denied what he wants. "No," Baekhyun growls and Junmyeon's mouth thins, his scent spiking high and drugging into Baekhyun's body, pulling him closer as his pulse throbs, wanting. Junmyeon's face darkens though, even as Baekhyun steps close enough that his hand is pressing into Baekhyun's chest, Baekhyun's chin tilted up in defiance, baring the mark at his neck for Junmyeon to see clearly.

Junmyeon looks back once, checking that the alphas are all inside before he turns to Baekhyun. Their eyes lock and something in Junmyeon's shifts just as his fingers clench in Baekhyun's shirt and he's dragging him forward, barely stumbling over his feet as Junmyeon pulls him to him, his other hand reaching up to slide brusquely into Baekhyun's hair and pull his head to the side, baring his neck as Junmyeon bends to press his nose into the crook of Baekhyun's neck, into the fading bruise harshly. Baekhyun gasps, the sudden contact and possessiveness radiating from Junmyeon rushing into him it makes his head spin.

“Fuck," Junmyeon gasps out, nuzzling at Baekhyun's neck as he pulls him closer. "Why didn't you wait?"

Baekhyun growls, low and angry as he pulls at Junmyeon, gripping him hard as he fights between shoving him off and pulling him closer. "I _did_ wait," Baekhyun growls. "You never came. You asshole, you just left what was i supposed to do."

"Wait," Junmyeon snarls, pulling back to glare into Baekhyun's face. "You're my mate, my omega, and you are to wait for me until I come to you."

Anger twists in Baekhyun's gut, his hands fisting into Junmyeon's front and tugging him until he's snarling into his mouth. "I'm not your docile pet," he growls. "You fucking claimed me as yours, you're as much my mate as I'm yours, so fucking do your part."

Junmyeon flares, hot and strong and it hits Baekhyun like a wave, pushing his mate, and own anger higher and harder, making him burn. Wanting to push Junmyeon to the edge, to make him break until they fall apart together. To have him as firm in his grip as Junmyeon's hands grip at his hips.

"So wait for me to come to you when it's safe," Junmyeon snarls, the sudden edge to it makes Baekhyun pause, looking into Junmyeon and seeing his eyes flicker. "Do you have any fucking idea how dangerous it is for you to just come running in here and demanding?"

"And me being unbonded alone back in the tribe isn't dangerous," Baekhyun shoots back. He knows those dangers, of omegas and betas left for too long and their weakened scents drawing in alphas. Unsafe and cruel, taking those unsuspected and unprotected and killing them in the heat of an uncaring claim.

"Not as dangerous as here," Junmyeon tells him, and Baekhyun stills, watching as Junmyeon sighs. "I would have stayed," he says softer, as if admitting it lets too much of himself be seen. "I wanted to stay. But the ritual doesn't work that way, and I can't come to you yet."

"When?" Baekhyun demands, displeased but something about the softness from Junmyeon making his anger abate, letting his head clear. "When will you come?"

Junmyeon steps back, pulling away from him and looking back at the barracks where the alphas are, leaving Baekhyun cold, nerves tingling.

"Tomorrow," Junmyeon says, turning back to him. "I'll come to you tomorrow evening." Baekhyun doesn't say anything, just watches him before Junmyeon tells him tiredly "Go."

It is only with a great effort that Baekhyun pulls away, returning to the tribe and not throwing himself on Junmyeon and demanding him, uncaring of whether the other alphas react, his need too strong.

One of the other omegas in the village, happily with his own alpha, sees Baekhyun as he returns, asking if he's alright. Baekhyun simply smiles as best he can, shakily retrieving his goods from before and retreating to his hut.  
  


~

Baekhyun hardly sleeps that night, nerves on edge and body thrumming from the brief encounter with Junmyeon leaving him wanting. He's not eager, the denial of Junmyeon to come with him, to have held back from him for so long instead making him burn with anger. The burn has no boundaries though, and it isn't long before it changes into another gnawing inside of him, leaving him with teeth grit and gasping into the bed, furious he's alone.

~

The next day he is jumpy, tired as he waits for the day to pass, wondering if Junmyeon will actually come that night or leave him to his own frustrations. After eating, and pacing in agitation, Baekhyun lies down on the bed, burying himself in the soft covers and trying to push down the trembling ache in his chest.

He's not even aware he'd fallen asleep until he wakes, fogged and bleary to the dimmed candles he left on the table and the fire in the grate, the warmth of sleep pulling away to the darkness of the hut. It's silent outside, and for a moment he wonders what woke him, until he catches the familiar soft aroma on the air and shifts, pushing himself up and staring at the door of the hut and hearing his heart pound in his chest. The soft sound of the door opening has him swallowing down, the warm smell of familiar alpha flowing into the room and making him heat, watching as Junmyeon stands just inside the door, watching him in the darkness.

"Come here," Baekhyun says, keeping his voice clear even as it pitches lower, his body responding to his alpha faster than his mind.

Junmyeon walks to him slowly, carefully, before slipping to lean over him, eyes dark and clouded with want as they look at him. Baekhyun wets his lips, staring up at him and his cock twitches with the thought of him inside him again, fucking him open and deep, holding him tight as his knot locks them together. "You're late," Baekhyun tells him, voice quieter but graveled. "You should have come to me after the first night."

"I had to make sure I could stay if I came," Junmyeon says, soft voice low and it slips over Baekhyun with a shiver. "And now it is safe," he finishes. Then he leans down, as slow and purposefully soft as he had when Baekhyun had first welcomed him anonymously, and grazes Baekhyun's cheek with his mouth, earning a sigh as he noses down Baekhyun's neck to lick softly at his neck. Closing his eyes, Baekhyun bares his neck, flaring at the touches as Junmyeon shifts to carefully slide Baekhyun up the bed, still nosing at him as his hands slip under his shirt, teasing over sensitive skin as he pulls his clothing off. Baekhyun relents, pulling back only to take Junmyeon's mouth with his own, licking and biting and sucking without finesse as he heats to Junmyeon's touch.

"Claim me," Baekhyun growls into Junmyeon's mouth as Junmyeon finishes stripping him and Baekhyun has Junmyeon's shirt off. "Fuck me like you did before," he demands, watching as Junmyeon's eyes darken. Fingers curling into Junmyeon's last clothes, the pants low on his hips, Baekhyun can feel his hardness waiting, his own arousal stiff and leaking against his stomach as his insides slicken, ready to be bred.

"I wondered before," Junmyeon murmurs, letting Baekhyun slips his hands down to pull him free of clothing. "If you would have begged before. If you had been able to talk what you would have said." He drags his teeth along the skin of Baekhyun's abdomen as he slips down, holding Baekhyun's sides to keep him still as he bites and mouths over his shivering skin. "Would you have cried out my name if you knew what it was? Panted it and begged me by name to bond you and wept for my knot to fill you? Gasped at me to feel my pulse against your own?"

Baekhyun moans, arching up into Junmyeon and searching for any friction against his aching cock, Junmyeon's mouth on it or his fingers kneading into him again, fucking him open with the soft teasing press along his walls before he fucks him full to screaming.

"I'd have told you that you're too slow," Baekhyun moans, stuttering out a gasp. Junmyeon's fingers wrap around his cock and tug slowly, creating a ring around him of delicious slow friction as Junmyeon noses at his hip, looking up at him with dark eyes that glint.

"You didn't seem to be complaining before," Junmyeon tells him with a smirk as his hand drags down from Baekhyun's cock to circle at his rim, slick with Baekhyun's own natural lubrication and twitching. "You don't seem to be complaining much now, either."

"I am complaining," Baekhyun gasps trying to glare at Junmyeon as he pushes himself up to stare down at him. He bites his lip to hold down a loud moan as Junmyeon's fingers push into him, two stretching immediately into him and curl up, digging directly into his prostate and making his cock twitch. He lets out an involuntary whine and Junmyeon smirks, shifting up to drag his mouth up Baekhyun's stomach as his fingers slowly pump in and out of him.

"How much were you holding back?" junmyeon asks, gently pushing apart Baekhyun's thighs to make room for himself with one hand as he fingers Baekhyun leisurely with the other, adding a third finger and to stretch him. "Before. How much were you holding back from me?" His eyes take in Baekhyun, as if devouring every sound he's making, the soft huffs of breath and small moans, the little light keens as he drags his fingers over the sensitive area in Baekhyun's body. Baekhyun meets his gaze, hot and his pulse drumming through him in a heady hum, watching as Junmyeon seems to derive his own lust from watching him, seeing him fall apart.

"Do you want to hear?" Baekhyun asks, voice scratching as he rocks back onto Junmyeon's fingers and earns a soft intake that hisses past Junmyeon's teeth. "Mate me and find out," he pushes up, reaching out to wrap his arms around Junmyeon and lean into him, pressing his mouth to Junmyeon's ear as he feels Junmyeon angle into the crook of his neck, breaths hot against his skin. "Knot me and see how much I scream," he rumbles into Junmyeon's ear, challenging him as he fucks onto Junmyeon's curling fingers, sending hot shivers of pleasure through him and feeling Junmyeon shiver in his arms. "Mate me so hard no one thinks of laying a fucking finger on me because my skin smells like you," Baekhyun tells him, breath hitching as Junmyeon's teeth graze his still sensitive skin. "Fuck me until you smell so strong of me no one ever goes near you because you're _mine_ and no one else can have your knot inside them.'

"Fuck," Junmyeon gasps, and Baekhyun lets out a soft moan as he pulls his fingers from Baekhyun, moaning louder as Junmyeon replaces them with his cock, pushing into Baekhyun's welcoming body. His hands grip Baekhyun's waist and keeping him steady as he settles into him, watching Baekhyun's chest rise hard and fast as he pants at him.

"Oh Gods, move," Baekhyun spits at him, trying to arch and fuck his hips back, to get Junmyeon's cock pistoning in and out of him until he's drunk on it, until Junmyeon's knot is so wide in him it pushes at the back of his throat he's so full he can't breathe. Junmyeon doesn't, instead his eyes bright as the look down at him, watching him writhe, and then finally, slowly, holding Baekhyun still, he pulls out and then just as torturously slow, pushes back in, just the gradual drag in that makes Baekhyun's hands fist in the bedding as he wants more.

"Fucking- gods, don't do this to me. Just get in me and fuck me," Baekhyun snarls, wrapping his legs around Junmyeon's waist and trying to bury him deeper.

"I am fucking you," Junmyeon tells him, leaning down and pushing Baekhyun almost in half, cock sinking deeper and digging into him where it has Baekhyun choking down a scream.

"Harder," Baekhyun gasps out, wanting to reach up and grip onto him, winding his arms around Junmyeon and wanting to fist into the bed as Junmyeon fucks him with sharp snaps of his hips and just wanting. "Please, Junmyeon," he slips out in a soft whine in the fog in his head from the slow drag of Junmyeon's cock. He sees a soft smirk before Junmyeon shifts, pace quickening and with every thrust Baekhyun lets out a soft murmur, rising louder with disjointed sounds and demands in variants of 'more,' 'harder,' 'faster,' 'deeper' and cracked renditions of Junmyeon's name before mixing together at the snap of Junmyeon's hips, driving into him. Baekhyun fights to breathe with the overwhelming throb of pleasure coursing through his body, their forms moving in desperation with each other as Junmyeon takes him and Baekhyun grips him to him, soaking in their mingled scents, dizzy with it.

Baekhyun's cock bounces on his stomach, hard and weeping, smearing precum over his stomach as he gasps, nearing his edge to the sound of skin on skin and ragged breathing. "Fuck, I'm close," he pants out with an ending whine, clenching around Junmyeon's swelling knot, spine curving up as it presses into him and fills him as it grows, digging hard into his prostate and choking a scream in his throat.

Junmyeon mutters a form of confirmation, his thrusts losing their sync as he ruts into Baekhyun, knot expanding as Baekhyun's voice rises into incoherency, words of plea and sounds pouring from him as they lock together, bodies connected and his own shaking with bliss. Baekhyun comes, crying out and feeling Junmyeon growl, teeth sinking once more into his neck as his cock throbs, the knot pulsing ropes of cum into his body as the rush of release spreads through him, pulsing as his own cock spurts between them and Junmyeon slowly fills him once more.

"You really are loud," Junmyeon murmurs into his neck, voice soft and wasted from harsh breathing as he settles over Baekhyun, locked together and kissing gently at the new mark on Baekhyun's shoulder.

"Next time I'll have you begging," Baekhyun mumbles at him, lying back, spent and smiling at the feeling of his mate stretched over him and in him, firm and strong and _there_ , where he should be.

Junmyeon chuckles, soft and exhausted as he turns to press a soft kiss to Baekhyun's cheek before pushing up a bit to look down at him, dark eyes glinting. "No one can touch you," he tells him firmly.

"You're going to have to keep fucking me then," Baekhyun tells him, seriously. "I'm no one's if they don't want me and give me up." He feels his heart shake, because it's that same fear, the fear of being let go, forgotten, and cast away, that had him so driven to find Junmyeon. It's what makes him challenge him now, when they're stuck together from Junmyeon's knot, and when he's vulnerable. "So either you do this, and keep me, or I'm never finding you again. You don't own me, I chose you."

Junmyeon looks at him for a long time, his eyes clearing from arousal as he takes Baekhyun in, the stern line of his mouth, the defiance in his jaw and the determination in his eyes. Then he smiles, softer than ever before and his whole face changes, like a wall has been taken down and left him kinder. "Good," he says, and Baekhyun lightly gasps when Junmyeon reaches up to push Baekhyun's sweaty hair from his face, taking him in fully. "I'm glad you did come for me," he says, and then slips his hand to firmly cup Baekhyun's face. "I won't be leaving you again."

"Good," Baekhyun tells him, and smiles, leaning into the touch, relaxing just a bit and breathing out. He closes his eyes, relaxing in Junmyeon's arms and the feeling of their bond together, extending beyond just the first breeding. "I want you to stay," he says and it's softer even if he knows Junmyeon will still hear it.

He does, and hums quietly as he takes Baekhyun's lips in a soft kiss. It's proper, where it's less about the frantic claim as learning each other, the drive of sex behind them and instead just an initial connection that leaves Baekhyun sighing softly when Junmyeon pulls away, nestling into Baekhyun's neck and breathing deep. He's softer inside Baekhyun, but doesn't move to pull out, and Baekhyun doesn't rush him to, instead settling with the feeling of his mate inside of him, bleeding their scents together until they can't be pulled apart.

It isn't until much later, when Baekhyun has almost drifted to sleep, that Junmyeon moves them, cleaning them up before tucking back beside Baekhyun. He's careful moving back to him, nestling them under the fur blankets and skins, holding him close with his mouth pressed to Baekhyun's forehead as they fall to sleep together.  
  


~

Baekhyun wakes the next morning to warmth and arms around him, the warm familiar spice of Junmyeon filling his senses and an ache in his limbs when he cracks open his eyes. He meets Junmyeon's bleary look directed at him from the nest of blankets they've made and smiles at him.

"Good morning, mate," Baekhyun tells him, voice scratchy with sleep before he leans in and presses a smiling kiss to Junmyeon's lips.


End file.
